1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to memory devices and security of same.
2. Information
Increasingly, memory devices may be implemented to store sensitive information, such as financial, medical, and/or personnel records, for example. Additionally, such memory devices may store information used to operate computing systems, such as executable code, system operating parameters, and so on. Unfortunately, such important and/or sensitive information may be targeted by increasingly sophisticated security attacks. For example, such an attack may involve unauthorized modifying, reading, and/or downloading of databases of financial records, contributing to identity theft.
Security technology may include techniques to authenticate operations of a memory device in order to prevent memory contents from being modified and/or read without passing a signature validation process, for example.